Kittens for Kai
by IceAngelDarkMoon
Summary: Rei's decided Kai needs a cat, Kai is less than happy about that, but that's no match to how his roommate reacts, but maybe some good will come from the ball of fur! shonen ai KT RB New Chapter added, the boys must face what happens after their kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**A Kitten for Kai**

IceAngelDarkMoon & GGKT

~~~~~Hey Everyone, I don't really feel like writing a long and elaborate proclaimed so here it is; we don't own the characters (except for Missile), and there will be shonen-ai, slash, whatever you call it. If you don't like that sort of thing leave because flamers will be hunted down!! Thank you for your time ^_^ Ice~~~

********Background Note: The boys are now 16.  The Demolition Boys have moved in with the Bladebreakers. Kai and Tala just happen to be roommates, thus the problems begin!

            "I think it would be a great idea!" Rei smiled, and flipped through the phonebook. 

            "Coming from the neko-jin…" Kai muttered so his teammate couldn't hear.  Rei's newest "project" was trying to help Kai with his emotions, by the purchase of a cat.  Kai, as the basis for the plan, was far from interested.

            The entire process would have been painful enough without Bryan smirking ruthlessly from the corner.  Kai frowned back.  He had already asked the Russian to alleviate his boyfriend's obvious boredom.  It had only worked once, and not for very long.  At least Tala wasn't there; Kai could only imagine what the redhead's reaction to a cat was going to be.   

            "Why don't you just get a cat, Rei?  I could then just temporarily borrow it for this 'emotional' thing you're talking about.  Besides, I didn't see you tossing kittens at your precious Bryan, hmm?" Both Rei and Bryan blushed.

            "He's allergic to cats, and since we live in the same room…" Rei tried to explain before Kai cut him off.

            "You only live together?"

            Bryan and Rei blushed darker.  Finally, Rei recovered his wits enough to point his finger at an address in his phonebook.  "We're going here." Kai never even got the chance to argue as both Rei and Bryan dragged him out of his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the shelter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "And this is the kitten room.   All of these guys are up to date on their shots and are ready to go home."  The volunteer ushered them to a cage lined room.

            Rei made a noise that could at best be defined as a squeal, and ran from cage to cage peeking in on the startled fluff balls.  Bryan had opted to let Rei drag Kai the rest of the way, as to not have a sneezing attack.  He couldn't very well have a sneezing attack while trying to kiss Rei, could he?  Kai just followed slowly behind the squealing Chinese boy.  Suddenly he felt as if someone were strangling him.  He turned to find a small, white paw sticking out of a cage with its claws firmly planted in his scarf. Peering out from behind the confining bars two bright green eyes glowed back at him. The face was black on top with white chin and a white strip up the nose. The cat seemed to be demanding Kai take it home before it did something to Kai's scarf (that wouldn't be good!).

            "Oh, it likes you already Kai!" Rei squealed and clapped his hands together after he saw Kai and the cat.  "We'll take that one!"  The shelter assistant smiled and let the kitten out.  Not that it let go of Kai, which was quite a feat, and since it now held the scarf captive with its mouth it was running all around trying to tie up Kai.

            "Rei," Kai pleaded, "can't I have the nice, quiet, non-hyperactive one over there?"

            "No, you've already bonded!"

            "That one?"

            "No!"

            "In the far cage?"

            "No!"

            "Any other one? Please?" He hated begging but there had to be some other cat he could take home, any other!

            "Nope!  You two were meant for each other.  You'll be together for life!" Rei squealed again, and seemed to be saying something to himself about Bryan, but Kai was just tuning him out.

            "Oh joy…" Kai was dragged out, the kitten trailing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Checkout~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Here you go; you're now the proud father of a new kitten.  Do you have a carrier for the little bundle of joy?"  Asked the overly happy volunteer, while looking at them questioningly, and she handing Kai some paperwork.

            "Little bundle of something, that's for sure. It better not drool on my scarf" Kai grumbled and poking the little kitten as it ran across the check out desk, scarf still in its mouth.

            "No, he doesn't have one." Rei answered for his blue haired friend.  Kai just glared at Rei, the volunteer, and the ball of fur clinging to his scarf.

            "Here's a carrier box you can use, plus some kitten food and toys!  Thank you for adopting today, have a nice day."  With that the lady left to go back to the animals.  

            "Awwww, he's so cute Kai!  You two are going to be so happy!" Rei cooed, and lifted the fluff ball in the carrier.  The only trouble was the kitten would not let go of the scarf. "Kai, do you mind taking off your scarf, or do you want to be attached to the box?" Rei asked as the kitten growled, protecting "his" portion of the scarf. Again the green eyes met Kai's, this time they clearly had a challenge in them, who would win the battle of the scarf?

            "I refuse to take my scarf off for the furball." Kai growled, glaring again at the black and white furball.  Rei just shrugged and closed the carrier with Kai's scarf coming out of it.  He handed it to Kai and headed for the car.

            Kai glowered as the car finally began to move.  Bryan was driving (eep!!) and Rei was riding shotgun, leaving him crammed in the back with the carrier.  To annoy him further, Rei had started to squeal excitedly to Bryan, resulting in a "small" make-out session.

            "Hello?  Has anyone noticed I'm still back here?"

            "Meow!"

            "You do not count!  Great!  Now I'm talking to it!"

            "Told you that you two had a bond!" Rei smiled before ducking out of the way of the resulting punch.  Not like Kai could reach too far with his beloved scarf still attached to the cage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            When they got back home, a certain someone was waiting.

            "You guys locked me out again!" Tala sulked.  He'd been waiting far too long to gain entry to his own residence.  Then he started to laugh.  Kai looked completely disheveled, his hair all over the place.  Finally, Tala managed to notice that Kai's scarf was firmly wedged inside a box he was carrying.  

            "Umm… Kai?  Don't people normally take the scarf out of the box before they wear it home?"  Kai glared at the redhead.

            "People usually do if it's not attached to a… thing."  Kai then glared at the box.  Tala gave both Kai and the box a questioning look.  Kai looked back to the car he had just gotten out of, Rei and Bryan were both still in there.  Kai went over and knocked on the window.

            "What do I do with it now?" Kai pleaded, Tala watching in confusion. Rei and Bryan just kept kissing, and ignored Kai.  Kai turned with several muttered curses and unlocked the door to let himself and Tala in. 

            "Does somebody want to tell me what in the heck is up with that box?" Tala questioned, raising a fiery eyebrow.  

            Crimson eyes met ice blue, and Kai sighed, opening the box where his "bundle of joy" now rested on the scarf, but it still had a paw holding on to it tightly.

            Tala's eyes widened considerably.  "It's alive." He stated finally.  "I've never seen a live cat so close…"  The abbey memories still remained, and Kai winced at the inadvertent reference.  

            "And hopefully this one won't be alive much longer…" Kai muttered.

            "It's alive…" restated Tala, showing, in Kai's opinion, a great gift for the obvious.  "So what we gonna name him?"

            "It needs a name?" Kai was shocked, but then he remembered that all the animals he had ever met had had names. It just never occurred to him that people had to think of them.

            "Of course, baka!  And since I'm obviously being imposed upon, I should get to name it!" Tala was back to being himself.

            "What do you mean, being 'imposed upon'? Do you think I wanted this hyperactive ball of fur attached to my scarf?  This is all Rei's fault; he said something about it being good for me emotionally.  Besides, it's attached to me, so I should get to name it, I did after all adopt the thing."

            "But since I got no say in this, I should name it." Tala insisted.  At this point, neither one of them had noticed that the said white and black fuzzball was now on the top bunk of Tala's bed, just over the said person's head.

            With a mighty meow, the young kitten launched itself at the temptingly gelled red hair.  Tala had no idea what was happening, except that something had hit him on the head.  Kai, who had seen the kitten fly through the air to get to Tala was laughing too hard to help the Russian boy. 

            "Kai!  Get it off of me!"  Tala inserted a few choice words in Russian as Kai laughed harder.  Finally, the kitten jumped back onto the bed, a very angry Tala glaring alternately between the kitten and its owner.

            "Shut up, Hiwatari."  Tala reverted to Kai's last name, which he rarely used.  His hair was a complete loss and he was pissed.  Leaving a surprised Kai behind him, he stormed off to the bathroom to prepare for bed.  Kai just stared after him before grinning at the small kitten.

            "You may have a use after all.  I can just throw you in Tala's hair when he makes me mad.  I think I'll name you Missile!" Kai grinned affectionately at the little kitten he now held in his arms. Missile just seemed to smirk up at him and purred himself asleep in the blue haired boy's arms.

            If Kai had medals for valor, he would have given a few to Missile during the night.  Besides being a landing pad, Missile had decided Tala's hair made an excellent bed.  Kai tried very hard to pretend he was asleep as the Russian again and again cursed the kitten.  At about 4 am, the kitten's name was confirmed as a projectile object flew from Tala's bed towards Kai.

            "…sleep with him…" was all the startled crimson eyed boy could hear.  Kai lay awake pondering the meaning of that comment.  Missile started protesting the movement, so Kai decided to continue thinking in the morning.

            Kai awoke to the harmonious sound of the hair dryer.  After it turned off, Tala walked out of the room, wearing only boxers.  Normally, Kai wouldn't really care, since he'd seen Tala in boxers before, but something was different this time.  Kai's eyes widened.  Tala's hair…

            Tala had left his hair down, and it lay in soft, silky looking tufts, surrounding his face and drifting into his eyes.  Kai observed every detail, jaw open.  When had Tala gotten this… cute? Since when had he thought of Tala and cute in the same sentence?

            The redhead didn't let him stare for long.  "Do you have a problem?" Tala asked, still irate about the night's events.

            Kai fumbled a bit, but managed to snap back, "No, I just didn't know your hair actually came down."  The rational part of his mind was screaming at him, "You do not like Tala!  You are not in love with Tala!"  The rational part was losing.

            "I just wore it down to keep your blasted animal away."

            "His name's Missile."

            "Now you're going to give him the idea that it's alright to attack me!" Tala whined, glaring at the kitten that was still asleep on Kai's bare chest.  Tala felt a small twinge of jealousy; he had always wanted to be held.  But not with Kai, he was still angry at the blue haired boy, whose chest was starting to look very tempting… No!  He wasn't going to think like that, he didn't like Kai like that at all…

            Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  Kai grumbled and sat up; Missile mewed in protest to losing his warm bed.  Kai looked through the peep hole to see Bryan and Rei standing there.  He opened the door with a sigh.

            "What do you want?" he asked in a tired voice.  His hair was all over the place, and he was still in his boxers.  Bryan and Rei could only stare at the incredibly hot, just out-of-bed boy in front of them.  Before they could reply, Missile shot past them and down the hallway. 

            "Tala, your cat got out!" Kai called.

            "Since when is he my cat?" Tala retorted as the two bishies shot down the hallway after the cat. Unfortunately, neither they nor Missile paid heed to the dead end that was coming.  Splat went the kitty… split splat went the bishies.

            Suddenly, the two Russian boys found themselves tangled together.  Kai found himself looking down into ice blue depths.  There was something there he hadn't seen before.  He felt his own heart thump in his chest; it was as if his heart was high.  Tala felt another body on top of his.  His eyes met crimson orbs and he felt butterflies form in his stomach.  Both boys were wondering, "What the heck is happening to me?"

            True to nature, Missile didn't give them much more time.  With his patented flying leap, Missile landed squarely on Kai's head, forcing Kai's lips to meet Tala's.  The lips met for the first, but not the last time.

            'Maybe the cat is good for all this emotional stuff…' Kai didn't bother to think anything more as he lost himself in Tala's warmth.

End (for now at least)

Ici: We decided that on top of all the other notes to include some of our more…interesting conversations while writing this story. Which happened to be on a band bus after State competition at eleven at night!

KT: We ended up telling most of the people around us that we were plotting their deaths for when we took over the world….

Ici: And they BELIEVED us, MWAHAHAHA!

KT: There were many… interesting… parts of this story…. So excuse the parts that don't make so much sense.  We were high on sugar and really tired from four hours of band practice a day preceding.

Ici: Ummm we've just now decided the rest is best left unsaid for this story…or interesting conversation and such will be left up for your imagination! Please review; let us know if we should continue this utter fluff!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Kitten for Kai-II**

IceAngelDarkMoon & GGKT (plus Ice & Yamato)

Hi! We have to tell you that the characters don't belong to us, except for Missile the Yaoi Kitty. Missile the Yaoi Kitty actually exists, and he is currently sleeping on the window seat. The plot is also ours.

We also have to tell you, in case you just jumped to this chapter or skimmed the first one or are just dense, that there is shounen-ai in this here fanfic. That would mean two guys. Kissing. Having sex. Otherwise engaging in romantic behavior. Hopefully you understand.

I guess that you can flame if you want. Ice and Yamato don't have heating, so they use flames for the cold little places in our shared brain.

* * *

It took a moment for Kai to realize it was not just lips brushing lips when his and Tala's lips met. He realized a little belatedly that he and Tala had moved the kiss forward. Pulling back as this hit him, Kai grabbed the black and white fur ball and made a very hasty retreat to the shared room. His mind was foggy and he couldn't really process anything other than that he had kissed Tala. He had been on top of a mostly naked Tala, and enjoyed it. He grabbed the first pair of pants and shirt he could reach. He was just zipping up his coat and adding his scarf when the door to the room opened up to reveal Tala.

Tala had been in shock out in the hallway. He had no idea what had just happened or where Kai had really gone. Shaking his head to clear his daze, he stood slowly from the hallway and trudged back to the apartment. When he got in he saw Kai already dressed and preparing to leave.

"I'm leaving." Kai stated simply, picking up his kitten.

"Where?" was Tala's stunned, inarticulate reply.

"To the park, I guess. I'll probably be back later."

Tala watched Kai go, wondering at the wording of that last sentence. Would Kai…. leave? No… he couldn't…. would he? Hurriedly, he tried to locate some article of clothing. It took him a moment to realize that the shirt he had thrown on didn't actually belong to him. He lifted it to his face, and indeed, he could smell Kai on the shirt. Just a hint of fragrance, from some stupid cologne Kai tended to wear to clubs. Tala hated guys who wore cologne… didn't he? Leaving the shirt on, he reached for his coat and ran out of the door.

As he ran to the park Tala's mind was teasing him, making him think about why he was going after Kai. Would he actually not come back? What had really happened in the hallway? That made him slow to a stop in the middle of the street. Why did he feel so warm all of a sudden? Forcing himself to keep walking while he thought Tala didn't see a thing he passed.

In the hallway his lips and Kai's had touched. It was all that pesky cat's fault. But it wasn't just two pairs of lips hitting by accident. It had moved to an actual kiss without Tala realizing it. He had felt something, something other than Kai's warm, partially clothed, body on top of his. He had felt his heart speed up a little. Then it had all ended with Kai pulling back and running away. Tala stopped again as a thought struck him seemingly out of the blue. He had liked the way Kai's eyes were dilated and his cheeks had been flushed after the kiss. Where had that come from? And just as that thought had passed through his mind another one followed. Did he like Kai, like that?

Memories resurfaced in his mind. Memories of what the abbey had done to people who had shown those same tendencies. They had been tortured and some were even killed. All the children in the abbey had had to watch and learn from it. There was no way he could be like those people. It wasn't natural to feel like he had in the hallway? There was no way he could be in love with Kai, was there?

Painfully, he recognized that Kai had been there for those beatings. Not for all of the ones that Tala could remember, but Kai must have learned from them. Kai must have pulled away because he realized that their kiss was wrong. Suddenly, he realized that he would be hurt if Kai felt that way. He had liked that kiss, but what if Kai hadn't?

* * *

Kai sat with Missile on a bench near the center of the park. It wasn't hard to find a place where he could be alone to think, there was no one else out in the frigid weather. 'No one quite as crazy as me' he thought, laughing a little to himself. He did feel crazy, rushing out of his apartment like that. He had felt like he was running from something, and now he couldn't remember what it was.

Meow

"No I don't think I'm running away. I don't care what you say." Kai was laughing a little at himself for talking to the kitten like he was, but it made him feel less alone.

Mer-ow!

"No I'm not lonely, I have you." Missile tilted his head like he was listening. This caused Kai to pause his speech for a moment. "And I have Rei and Bryan…and Tala." The cat just kept staring at Kai, as if challenging him on what he had just said. "Tala and I get along well for the most part, I mean except for when I lock Tala out of the apartment. I mean we have a lot in common. And he's got some of the bluest…" Kai paused horrified at what he had almost said. The cat seemed to smile at him before tilting its head again.

Meow-Meow

"No I did not just almost say that Tala has really gorgeous eyes." Kai stopped and smacked himself, he had just said it. "I do not think my roommate is very attractive, with a well formed chest." Missile's tail twitched as if in catching Kai's Freudian slip. "Dang it all I don't think he's hot and that his hair must be really silky."

Mer-ow

"Fuck! I have a crush on my roommate! I think he's bloody hot…"

Meow!

"I just left him there in the hallway after…after…we KISSED!" Kai stood up really fast hands holding his head in disbelief. "I just kissed Tala, and I really liked it!"

His head spinning with this new information, Kai again picked Missile up and ran, this time towards the park gate, in an attempt to find Tala. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Tala had just made it to the park gates, and was still not really responding to his environment. The two collided, and Kai had to grab Tala's shoulders to keep from falling down. Missile was deposited onto the ground, squeaking indignantly. He attempted to solve the problem by taking a clawed swipe at Tala's ankles.

Feeling the cat's claws catch in his jeans, Tala finally awakened to the world around him. There was Kai, holding him by the shoulders, saying something that Tala couldn't quite understand. He simply stared straight ahead, mind racing, trying to figure out if he should respond, or what to respond with. Kai suddenly stopped talking and looked at Tala strangely. Tala avoided meeting the crimson eyes.

"Tala?" Kai questioned leaning in to try and see if he could see what was wrong with Tala.

"Huh?" was Tala's intelligent reply. He hadn't heard a word of what Kai had said before, and he couldn't really focus on anything but the hand that was still resting on his shoulder. The hand was holding them close together. Kai realized that whatever world Tala had been in before, he had not heard a word of Kai's rushed explanation. He sighed and removed his hand from Tala's shoulder.

"Come on, I'll repeat myself over ice cream. I really, really want some now. Then we'll talk!" Kai was practically bouncing with energy from his realization. Tala on the other hand was very confused. He had thought that Kai was mad at him, and might not come back to their apartment. Things were just moving too fast for him to comprehend. Missile on the other hand was very upset at being dropped and then ignored, took another chance to swipe at Tala's ankles. This finally got a reaction out of the red head. Reaching down he picked up the slightly miffed kitty and the boys were on their way to ice cream.

Upon reaching the ice cream parlor, Kai didn't even bother to ask Tala what he wanted. He ordered their usual and told Tala to go find a table somewhere. The girl behind the counter seemed to take an unusually long time to comprehend and fulfill the order, but Kai was unsure whether it was his imagination or not. Kai handed a cone to Tala, who stared at it, then at Kai, like he thought it was poisoned. Finally, he took a lick of the ice cream. Kai took that as a signal to start eating his own. He elegantly managed to bring the cone not to his mouth, but somewhere to the side, leaving a smear of fudge on his cheek. Tala looked up, and finally laughed.

"Miss your mouth a bit?" Tala asked.

"Where is it?" Kai said, trying to wipe it away and failing.

"Here, just let me get it."

Tala reached hesitantly across the table, the events from that morning returning to him and making him question how things were between the two of them. He was surprised to find Kai's cheek was warm to his cold fingers. He used the pad of his thumb to rub at the chocolate. His hand lingered there for a moment, causing Kai's cheeks to warm even more as a blush spread across them. Pulling his hand back Tala absently licked the chocolate off his thumb. Kai turned an even brighter red.

Still blushing madly as he held his ice cream Kai stood up abruptly. He grabbed Missile and made a very hasty retreat back to the apartment. He wasn't sure if he had stayed that he would have been able to restrain himself around Tala. He had a very strong urge to kiss the red head again, especially after the chocolate incident. He knew that if he had any chance with Tala he couldn't embarrass the boy in a public place to start with. He'd just wait until Tala got home to talk to him or just snog him senseless in an ambush as soon as he got in the door.

Tala's mood was dismal as he walked in the door. Kai had run from him twice now, and Tala had little hope that the other boy felt the same way that he did. Kai's invitation to ice cream had probably just been a way to forget about that morning, and Tala had messed things up. Again. Would Kai even be in the apartment? Tala didn't know how he would live without Kai as at least a friend, if not something more. He fell back into gloom, still believing that Kai thought that type of relationship was wrong. He didn't want to deal with his thoughts anymore, so he climbed the ladder to his bed. To his surprise, both Kai and Missile lay in his bed. Kai looked up at him, his arms folded behind his head comfortably. His garnet eyes seemed to laugh at Tala's confusion. It was entirely too much. Tala climbed down the ladder, collapsed on the bottom bunk of his bed, and stayed there. He couldn't grasp Kai's point, why was he there if he was only going to leave again? He had left twice before.

Confused, Kai came down from the top bunk. Tala had seemed so hurt that he was there. He sat gently at the edge of the bottom bunk and waited for Tala to respond to him being there. Tala slowly looked up at him. His face was full of confusion and hurt. It took Kai's breath away, to think he had caused that in Tala. He suddenly realized that he had left Tala standing not once but twice in the same day.

"I'm so sorry Tala, I didn't realize that I'd hurt you. It's just…I…" He paused as he tried to word what he wanted to say to the other boy. "We should talk." It was all he could think of at the moment. He was surprised to find himself grabbed and then pinned to the bed a moment later.

"Yes we should, but you're not running away this time." Tala stated as he looked down into Kai's crimson eyes. "What happened this morning? What was that? What did you say in the park? And why did you leave me at the ice cream parlor? I need to know." His eyes were pleading; he needed things to make sense again. He needed to know if Kai hated him, if Kai was going to leave.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have run this morning and I shouldn't have run at the ice cream place. It's just…" Kai paused he really couldn't think of an eloquent way to say what he wanted. "This morning, in the hallway, we kissed. And…I really liked it." He turned his face away from Tala's embarrassed by what he had just admitted to the boy sitting on top of him. "And at the park I was trying to tell you that, but you didn't hear a word I said, so I thought I'd tell you at the ice cream parlor. But then when you licked the chocolate, I…I had to get out of there before…" He stopped his face flaring up red again.

Tala sat in stunned silence, trying to process what he had just heard. Kai admitted to kissing him, and said he liked it. It was all he had hoped for, but why had Kai left the ice cream parlor. He had to know why Kai had left the second time. The first had obviously been to think things over. Tala leaned down further to make sure he had Kai's attention.

"Why did you leave me at the ice cream parlor?" Tala asked gently.

Kai looked into Tala's eyes and blushed even darker, but he spoke in a calm voice. "I left because I was afraid I would jump across the table and molest you right then and there."

Tala raised his eyebrows and questioned, "Are you going to do so here and now?" He blushed, then admitted "We should probably talk stuff over first, but the night is still young."

Kai didn't respond in words. He managed to free his pinned arms to pull Tala down towards him. The two shared a kiss. As Kai drew a breath afterwards, he realized Tala's shirt wasn't Tala's. "Hey, that's my shirt!"

"Yeah, I just pulled it on, sorry."

"Well, it isn't yours. I'd like you to take it off now. I could always help… if you can't do it yourself… Are the pants yours either?"

* * *

A loud beeping noise disturbed Tala the next morning. As it persisted he groaned and reached for it. He smiled though as his hand met another hand bound for the same spot. Together they turned the alarm off. Tala drew his arm back towards him, snagging the blue haired boy and pulling him closer under the sheets.

"I'm not quite ready to leave yet." He murmured into the soft blue locks. He felt Kai's chest shake in silent laughter as he pulled himself closer to the red head.

"I could get used to this." Kai murmured. Down by their feet a small black and white fur ball yawned and started making plans for the day.

The End (maybe!)

Ice: Well here we are again, we weren't ever sure if we were going to continue, but we had a sugar high….

KT: And a movie, Tarnation, if you're looking for something strange you should rent it. It was inspiring for angst at least…

Ice: And some positional inspiration for the bishies…coughthemorningscenecough….

KT: It does seem that all our co-authoring stuff ends in directly implied or innuendos of sex, but that would be my fault. I'm incredibly good at corrupting Ici and turning her several shades of red.

Ice: grrrrrr Unfortunately she is very good at doing that… but anyways we only added this on cause we had such awesome reviews. So it could always happen again if we're given the right incentive…

KT: I forget who asked us to have the "two icebergs of boys" come crashing down (preferably on each other, was the comment) but we granted your wish… I must say I didn't mind it too much myself…

Ice: Nor did the guys it seems! Until next time!


End file.
